


寒冬的雨夜裏有甚麼風景

by souseigame



Series: 【我英】【轟爆】 [1]
Category: My Hero Academia, 僕のヒーローアカデミア, 我的英雄學院
Genre: M/M, todobaku, 轟爆 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22815484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/souseigame/pseuds/souseigame
Summary: 【閱讀須知】※ 日常向。※ 咔醬視角。※ 期末考週某天夜裏出去買宵夜。※ 看到了一樣的東西。
Relationships: todoroki shoto/Bakugo katsuki, 轟焦凍/爆豪勝己
Series: 【我英】【轟爆】 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640152
Kudos: 2





	寒冬的雨夜裏有甚麼風景

**Author's Note:**

> 【閱讀須知】  
> ※ 日常向。  
> ※ 咔醬視角。  
> ※ 期末考週某天夜裏出去買宵夜。  
> ※ 看到了一樣的東西。

爆豪勝己正在自己房間的書桌前複習後天的英語考試時，門板上傳來兩下清脆而緩和的聲響，這樣的敲門聲想都不用想，就是那個半分混蛋的。

他媽的都甚麼時間了，還來敲門！心裏罵着，卻還是皺着眉站起身來去給他開門。「你以為現在幾點了？！」轟焦凍在門一打開時就被熟悉的罵聲關照了，爆豪倒是很清楚已進入休息的時間，還顧及了鄰居們的感受把聲量降低了很多，但無減他的兇悍。

「和我出去一下好嗎？」轟開口說出來意。「蛤？」他們倆在一起也好一陣子了，爆豪還是跟不太上轟的節奏，對方的腦回路偶爾十分跳脫。「出去幹嘛？我正在讀書呢！」「我們去看星星。」

爆豪咬牙，看着站在昏黑的走廊裏只有自己房間的光線照在臉上，已然穿著整齊的轟，只想揍死他。「下雨天大半夜的去看甚麼星星？！而且外面冷死了！」轟聽到爆豪的話，又堅持地說：「雨已經停了。」還露出了又是期待又怕他拒絕的表情。

爆豪向來受不了轟這樣的表情，好像自己欺負了他似的，但讓他答應吧，也不太合理。他別過頭放輕了語氣：「就算雨停了，這種天氣哪裏會有星星啊？……」「就當是陪陪我吧。」轟踏了一步，貼近了爆豪，輕輕地抓着他的雙手，在他耳邊帶着一點撒嬌的口吻說道。

受到轟這樣軟硬兼施的攻勢，爆豪的臉唰地紅成一片，他慌張地推開轟，胡亂地答應着：「我知道了！知道了！在這邊跟你扯淡也是浪費時間，我就當出去買個宵夜好了！」

於是他隨手從衣櫥裏找出一件羽絨外套，和轟在晚上十一點多溜到學校外頭去了。他擡頭看了看天空只有灰朦朦的雲朵在漆黑的夜空中飄，哪來的星星啊？！轟這傢伙耍我呢？！

但提出看星星的本人沒開口讓他看，他這口氣就憋在心裏說不出口，不然好像他也很期待看到星空似的。「哈嚏！……」該死的……早知道就不陪這不怕冷的傢伙瘋了！後天還要考試的，如果真感冒了他非得揍轟一頓。

走在前頭的轟停了下來，他回頭站在爆豪面前，「冷嗎？」問着，把脖子上的圍巾脫了下來，就要圍到了爆豪的脖子上。爆豪一開始是拒絕的，按住了對方的手，「我不需要啦這種東西！你自己戴去吧半分混蛋！」

「好了，聽我的。我可以用個性的。」轟既強硬又溺寵的語氣和動作讓他沒能再拒絕，只得把手插進口袋，任他把圍巾圈上自己的脖子。他嘴硬地補了一句：「別擅自給我誤會！才不是在擔心你會冷才不要的好嗎？……」「嗯，誤會了抱歉呢。」轟彷彿毫不在意地回應。

他也知道對方根本不會相信自己這些逞強的話，畢竟轟早就習慣了吧？在他們還未正式確認關係之前，還未漸漸熟絡以前，每每轟主動向他搭話，他都會反射性地對這個自己看不慣的放水混蛋惡言相向。而對方總是像這樣毫不猶豫地道歉，之後還是會再向他打招呼，周而復始。

爆豪低着頭不去看他，心裏卻噗通噗通跳個不停，轟這些溫柔的行為總讓他不禁心動，明明看起來是個冷淡的傢伙，談起戀愛來還挺懂的。

轟把手伸進了他羽絨的口袋，抓緊了他的右手，說：「這樣比較暖。」他倆就這樣繼續走了起來。爆豪用空出來的手摸了摸頸上的圍巾，還帶着它主人的溫度；從轟的左手傳來了十分溫暖的感覺，想必是已經用個性調節了體溫吧，跟他在一塊真的可以算是冬暖夏涼了。

想着這些，突然心情愉快了起來。也沒那麼麻煩嘛，自己對着英語課本太久也開始煩躁了，跟這傢伙出來走走就當心情轉換吧。他回握了對方的手，兩人就這樣靜靜地在雨後有些許濕滑的瀝青路上緩步前進。

他倆走到離學校最近的那家便利店，快午夜的店裏並沒有那麼多的客人，店員也只有一個，正默默地把新運到的商品放到架上。他們走到熱飲櫃，爆豪拿了一罐熱巧克力，轟則拿了一瓶綠茶。

沒有急着結帳，他倆又走到置滿零食的架子旁邊看看有甚麼要買。轟拿起一包薯片，以黑和紅為主色調的包裝與上頭的辣椒和噴火小人的圖案，直接表明這是一包極其辛辣的薯片。

「這個，爆豪喜歡的吧？」轟看着他，口中的問句是肯定的語氣。他有點驚訝，也有點高興，對方竟記得自己的喜好。「是沒錯……」轟點點頭，決定保留這包薯片，「那就買下來吧。」

「真是的，儘記得這些無關痛癢的事做甚麼？……」爆豪不禁小聲的自言自語。音量雖小，轟卻聽得一清二楚，他望着對方認真地說：「對我來說你的事都不是無關痛癢啊。」爆豪臉一紅，一時也不知該作何回應，只得轉身氣沖沖地往收銀處走。

「結帳！」店員聽到爆豪的聲音還以為他很火大，嚇得急忙跑回收銀處結帳。只有後面緩步走來的轟藏不住喜悅的微笑，自己的戀人這是害羞了啊。

他倆結帳後就馬上回去了，宿舍可是有十二點正的門禁呢，一分不差。要是今天晚上沒能趕在門禁前回去，肯定又得像剛開學典禮那時一樣被相澤老師關禁閉了。

轟毫無顧忌，二話不說再次牽起了爆豪的手，爆豪也自然讓他牽着。他們是情侶，牽個手再正常不過了，但由於他們沒有公開關係，平日裏也沒機會在大街上這樣做。現在難得在晚上出門，他也想好好地牽着轟一次。

「爆豪，你擡頭看看。」走到一半，轟突然停下腳步，正想問他幹嘛，便聽他這樣說。爆豪往天空擡頭一看，不禁驚歎得睜大了雙眼，壯麗的星空呈現在眼前，明亮的星星有大有小，在澄清的夜空中閃爍不停。

「這……明明剛剛還只是一片灰色甚麼都沒有……」風向剛好朝他們出去的方向吹，雲也就聚到那邊了，現在倒過來走，雲散後的天空自然能看得清楚；下過雨後的天空像被洗去一層灰塵一樣澄澈不少，星星也顯得格外清晰。

「漂亮吧？」「你怎麼知道會有星星？」爆豪扭頭問轟。「在房間窗口就看到了。出來才發現要朝學校的方向才看到，於是現在才讓你看。」轟仰望着天空，爆豪能看見他那隻湖水藍色的左眼在星空下泛着光芒。「看到的時候，就想要馬上和你分享，想讓爆豪也和我一樣看到這片美麗的景色。」

可惡……轟這個傢伙到底是有多沒有自覺？！往往用着那樣認真誠懇的語氣說着動人的話。

他看着轟留下了燙傷疤痕的左臉，抿了抿唇，然後鼓起勇氣似的在他的臉上落下一個親吻。被突如其來的輕吻轉移了注意，他把臉轉過來看着滿臉通紅的爆豪。

他倆對視着，彼此的眼中都有着彼此，甚至能感覺到對方綿長的呼吸。不是衝動，彼此也沒有甚麼緊張的情緒，只是順其自然地，轟緩緩靠近了他的雙唇，進行了剛才那一吻的回應。

漫天的星辰下，在鋪了一層雨水的瀝青路上，少年們親吻着彼此，影子被街燈拉得好長，世界彷彿只剩下他們。


End file.
